more than words
by chococchii
Summary: Bersandar di pundak Sasuke adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi Sakura. / "Aku butuh sandaran, bukan pelukan!" /AU\
1. Lunch Box

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typo, AU, dwwl.

_Another SasuSaku from me._

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas sebelas dengan langkah gontai. Ia hanya mengacuhkan beberapa gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, bahkan tak sedikit yang terkikik kecil sambil berbisik pada teman mereka. Biasanya, Sasuke akan memasang tampang menyeramkan pada gadis-gadis itu, atau berkata; "Kalian menjijikan."—walaupun setelah Sasuke mengucapkan itu, gadis-gadis kecentilan itu malah tambah histeris saat mendengar suara seksi milik putra bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Pokoknya, hari ini Sasuke sedang malas meladeni siapapun. Termasuk Naruto yang dibuatnya mengerutkan dahi karena tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menolak ajakan bermain basket—olahraga yang sangat digilainya.

Kenapa, sih? Sasuke _galau_. Ya, galau. Hari ini, Haruno Sakura, kekasih Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Sehari tidak bertemu dengan gadis musim semi itu terasa seribu abad bagi Sasuke. Ia ingin bolos sekolah, tapi pasti ia akan diceramahi Sakura habis-habisan kalau melakukan itu hanya untuk gadis _pink_ tersebut.

Plok.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang ketika merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Ia tersenyum lemah ketika dilihatnya kakak kelas, Sasori yang merupakan kakak kandung Sakura berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Sasori?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, kau terlalu _galau_ rupanya. Nih." Sasori menyodorkan kotak makan siang kepada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sakura memaksakan diri untuk membuatkan makan siang untukmu tadi pagi. Makanlah, kalau tidak mau adikku kecewa." Laki-laki bermata _hazel_ itu menjulurkan lidah pada Sasuke yang kini menggenggam kotak bekal dari adiknya. Segera saja Sasori meninggalkan Sasuke terbengong-bengong sendiri di koridor itu.

Sasuke? Akhirnya, laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum kecil sembari menatap kotak bekal digenggamannya. Ingatkan ia untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadisnya pulang nanti.

* * *

254 _words_; _story only_.

A/N : Setiap chapter tidak bersambung, ya, ohohooo :p

Ini Naz, yang lo minta, hehe. _Sorry_, gue gabisa buat 100 _words _pas. Ujung ujungnya kelebihan lol

Btw, gue gabisa kalau sehari satu._. fict lain banyak yang belom dilanjutin :p jadi maafkan gue kalau agak ngaret www.

Untuk judul, _well_, maaf kalau ganyambung XD

Oke! Untuk kalian yang baca ini, saya udah bilang, ini gabersambung tiap chapternya, ya. Tapi kalau kalian banyak ngereviewnya, saya jadi semangat deh, Ayey! /alasan

Review?


	2. Sandaran

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, dwwl.

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

Sakura Haruno menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke Uchiha. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh begitu saja dari mata gadis musim semi itu. Sementara Sasuke sibuk mengelus-elus punggung Sakura; menenangkan gadis itu.

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Ia menangis. Air matanya membasahi seragam Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak masalah seragamnya basah atau apa. Yang penting kekasihnya tenang.

"Sudahlah, Sakura … " Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis itu agar gadis kesayangannya merasa tenang. Dan sepertinya, Sakura masih memilih untuk melanjutkan tangisannya.

"T-tapi…, Nenek Chiyo adalah nenek yang paling baik… huaaaa… " Air mata Sakura malah mengalir makin deras.

_Well_, Nenek Chiyo adalah nenek Sakura. Sasuke pernah bertemu dengan Nenek Chiyo beberapa kali dan Sasuke akui, Nenek Chiyo adalah orang yang baik.

Namun, takdir sudah ditentukan Tuhan. Nenek Chiyo meninggal karena serangan jantung. Tentu saja Sakura yang sangat menyayangi neneknya itu sangat terpukul.

"Nenek Chiyo akan sedih kalau kamu seperti ini," ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menghapus air matanya, dan kembali bersandar di bahu Sasuke.

Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Sasuke memeluk kekasihnya. Namun Sakura memberontak—dan membuat Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku butuh sandaran, bukan pelukan!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali bersandar pada bahu Sasuke.

Dan bagi Sasuke, ini merupakan _awkward moment_. Ia malah malu sendiri. Mencoba romantic, tapi malah kena marah. Dan inilah yang membuat Sasuke sulit mengerti wanita. Che, kasihan sekali kau, Sasuke.

* * *

217 _words_; _story only_.


End file.
